General Idea/Characters wearing Costumes
Hi this is the first General Idea and the third Idea of SwitzerlandDormammu. It is about which characters I want to give Costumes. Below you see which Characters will wear Costumes now. I made this because I think all Characters should wear Costumes and also some Characters wear Costumes that have nothing to do with their country or their character. Also lots of SS Rank Costumes are not worn by Characters anymore since they have nothing to do with any country. I hope you enjoy this. Feel free to tell if you have better suggestions. Characters #South Korea - Poop Costume #Cameroon - Bucket Costume #Nigeria - Adventurer Costume #USA - Magician Costume #Japan - Samurai Costume #Russia - Army Costume #Argentina - Mouse Ears Costume #Italy - Black Hat Costume #Brazil - Carnival Costume #Germany - Black Kickboxing Costume #Spain - Golden Opener #France - Shotgun Costume #United Kingdom - Western Costume #Mexico - Sombrero Costume #The Netherlands - Pig Costume #Cyborg - Laser Costume #Kepler 22B - Purple Stars Costume #Turkey - Yachtsman Costume #Portugal - Spider Web Costume (as Spider-Man) or Red Bow Costume (as Ronaldo) #Devil - Samurai General Costume #Canada - Santa Costume #Chile - Indian Ornament Costume #Poland - Blue Cap Costume #Asura - Feather Hat Costume #Egypt - Pharaoh Costume #Valentine - Panda Costume #Super Saiyan - Construction Costume #Ireland - Wig Costume #China - Crown Costume #Greece - Knight Costume #New Zealand - Hammer Costume, Tiki Helmet Costume and Tiki Mask Costume #Sweden - Viking Helmet Costume 3 and Spikes Costume #Z - Zombie Costume #Israel - Bunny Ears Costume #Australia - Purple Wizard Costume #Denmark - Viking Helmet Costume 2 and Technology Costume #Luxembourg - Sunflower Costume and Flowers Costume #Colombia - Police Costume #Romania - Candles Costume #South Africa - Dog Costume #Austria - Ice Costume #Thailand - Blue Cap with Yellow Wings Costume #Saudi Arabia - Fire Flame Costume #Switzerland - Green Snail Eyes Costume #Singapore - Green Wizard Costume #Belgium - Diamond Tiara Costume #Pluto - Missile Costume #Croatia - Cat Costume #Uruguay - Frog Costume #Hungary - Yellow-Red Striped Crank Costume #India - Indian Costume #Hong Kong - One-Eyed-Ghoul Mask #Ecuador - Gatling Gun Costume #Mon-K - Magnet Costume #Czech Republic - Medusa Costume #Nepal - Propellor Costume #Georgia - Red Boxing Glove Costume #Indonesia - Sawblade Costume #Ukraine - Spinning Hands Costume #Serbia - Red Cap Costume #WatermelBot - Apple with Dart Costume #PumpKill - Shrinking Costume #Bulgaria - Tail Costume #Finland - Head Soccer Costume #Honduras - Bull Costume #Fiji - UFO Costume #Madagascar - Skull Costume #Norway - Reindeer Horns Costume or Viking Helmet Costume 1 #Mongolia - Cook Costume #The Philippines - American Football Costume #Senegal - Pirate Costume #Bolivia - Fly Costume #Silicon Valley - Electric Costume Costumes without an Owner *Green Santa Costume *Goat Costume *Wolf Costume *Rocket Costume *Bubble Costume *Antennae Costume *Dragon Costume *Grenade Costume *Bomb Costume *Green Lasers Costume *Motorcycle Bomb Costume Category:General Ideas Category:Ideas Category:SwitzerlandDormammu